Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: songfic to Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops on my Guitar" TroyxOFCIMU other female character I made up,then Troyella. Sorry that it's the wrong genres, it's supposed to be romance/hurt/cumfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My treat to you! Another story! It's a songfic-oneshot (High School Musical, of course. You can tell me if you want me to write anything else) to Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops on my Guitar". I thought it was Miley Cyrus the first time I heard it! I would recommend that you listen to the song while you read this. Please review! Each and every one is special to me.

_Songs: _Hate That I Love You by Rihanna, Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea and Troy's girlfriend.

Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar 

**By musiclover94**

"Hey, Gabriella, you going to the game today?" asked Troy to his best girl friend when they were getting their books for first period.

"Well, I was thinking about it, why?" she responded, a little too quickly. It was no real secret that Gabriella Montez had a _huge _crush on Troy Bolton, her best guy friend. That is, except to him.

"Oh, I was just wondering. I met this girl, man, I better tell you about her later." He said and closed his locker and walked away. Gabriella stood there stunned, as if cold water was running down her spine.

_Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Well, her name's Carletta. She's awesome. You'd really like her…" Troy was babbling on and on during lunch. Carletta was sick today, so she wasn't sitting with them. Lucky her, because Gabriella would have probably just pummeled her right then and there. She was forced to plaster on a smile and listen to Troy, even though her heart was breaking inside.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Troy and Gabriella were in the library. There were only a couple of people in there, so they were being really loud.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Gabriella is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon

Who is already sick and pale with grief.

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious…" Troy said in a bad accent. Gabriella was redfaced and kneeling over with silent laughter. She knew he was joking about the "It is the East, and Gabriella is the Sun" thing, but she really wanted to believe it was true.

"BE QUIET!" hissed Mrs. Folstaff, the librarian. Troy and Gabriella stopped. When she looked away, they smiled at each other.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Gabriella was walking to her locker after school the next day. She opened her door and saw a picture of her and Troy hugging when they were younger. She smiled sadly to herself, got her books, closed her locker and went to her car. She turned on the radio. The thing she really did not want to hear right now came on.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)   
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..**_

"Story of my life." she mumbled to herselfand turned off the radio.

_Troy walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

Troy was walking purposely over in Gabriella's direction after the final bell the next day. Gabriella started to fidget excitedly

"_Maybe he'll ask me to prom!" _she thought to herself.

But he was veering to the right. Clearly not in her direction. Gabriella turned around and nearly fell over: it was Carletta. Troy had shown her a picture of her, so she knew what she looked like. Troy walked past Gabriella like she was a beam keeping the ceiling up. He walked over to Carletta. Pulled back some of her long brunette hair, and sweetly gave her a kiss on the lips. The exact same kiss Gabriella envisioned Troy giving her. Gabriella stumbled a few steps backwards. Her throat closed up and her eyes started to water. Not wanting to burst out into tears in the middle of the East High hallway, she quickly turned to her locker, which was luckily right behind her. She quickly hid her face behind the cool red-and-white metal. It felt soothing. She kept in her tears. For now.

She practically ran to her car and slammed the door shut. She took the shortcut to her house, went in, and promptly went into her room without a word. She had found that playing her guitar helped soothe any nerves she had about anything. She slipped on her black guitar and started to strum and started to softly sing, surprised at how calm her voice was, even though she was breaking inside…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

_  
Troy looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see_

A single tear fell from Gabriella's brown eyelashes onto her guitar.

**Author's Note: **Some of the parts were very like the music video. I am not trying to plagiarize on anything. And I had to change they guy's name from 'Drew' to 'Troy' for it to make sense. I put a lot of time and thought into this so **PLEASE REVIEW! **They mean a lot to me. This will probably stay a oneshot, unless someone gives me a stupendous idea that makes sense.

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

**Author's Note: **Ok, I'm trying to post this chapter before school, but it might not be published until, like 4:00 or something like that. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar 

**Chapter 2: Broken Hearts**

**By musiclover94**

Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend was walking to lunch when she heard sobs coming from the bathroom. She immediately pushed open the door, aiming to comfort the person.

It was Gabriella. She was in an unlocked stall sobbing quietly, but not so quietly that someone passing by could hear it.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, putting a comforting arm around Gabriella's quaking shoulder.

"It's Tr-Troy…" she sputtered, barely able to get the words out.

"What about him?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Well, I was stupidly hoping that he would ask me to prom, but he's going out with Carletta. And today, they were basically making out right in front of me," she bawled.

"I'm going to _get him…_" Taylor said dangerously. Gabriella laughed a little, because Taylor would never hurt a fly, much less the captain of the East High School basketball team.

"So, I suppose that you're eating your lunch in here?" Taylor asked, gesturing to Gabriella's lunchbox.

"Yeah, I am. I just can't stand seeing Troy and Carletta…together…" she drifted off.

"Well, I'll see you during Math." Taylor said and left.

Taylor walked out of the bathroom and went to sit with Troy, Carletta, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Chad. She saw an empty spot next to her boyfriend and plopped down on it.

"Hey, Chad." she said.

"Hi Taybear." Chad laughed. Taylor rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Have any of you seen Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, she had an orthodontist appointment. Getting braces." Taylor lied. Well, she couldn't just tell them the truth, which was "She's in the girl's bathroom, sobbing over Troy being with Carletta." with the two said people right in front of her.

"Taylor, Gabriella has perfect teeth, she doesn't need braces." Chad whispered to her. He knew she was lying.

"Ok, she's really in the bathroom, crying her eyes out." she whispered back.

"About what?"

"Troy and Carletta. Being a couple," she replied.

"Oh." he glanced over at the pair.

"And under no circumstances tell Troy." she whispered.

"Chad, she's already had her heart broken by him once. She doesn't need to go through it again." Taylor hissed.

"Wait, how would Troy break her heart for the second time?" Chad whispered.

Taylor rolled her eyes and hissed, "By telling her that she doesn't like her as more than a friend."

"Oh." said Chad dumbly.

"Hey, Troy. I need to tell you something." Chad said after lunch.

"Tell away." Troy said without looking up at him from his locker.

"Taylor told me that Gabriella was crying in the girl's bathroom crying during lunch," he said in one breath. He knew that Taylor had warned him not to tell Troy this, but Chad felt the he had a right to know.

"What was she crying about?" Troy asked looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Well, she was crying about you and Carletta. Being together," he said flatly.

"But she told me that she was happy for us!"

"Well, she was probably trying to mask her feelings, dude." Chad said and left him there to ponder that statement.

Troy called Gabriella after school, but got her voicemail. He left a message saying, "Hey, Gabriella, it's Troy. Can you call me back? I want to tell you something very important."

**Author's Note: **Oooh, what's Troy going to tell her? **I have no clue, so can you leave me an idea in a review? **And sorry I didn't get a morning update. But I updated all the same! PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks again to A Gal with a singing talent for the idea for this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Start of Something New

**Author's Note: **Alas, thethird chapter of Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I, I who own nothing… hehe, I've had that song stuck in my head!

Chapter 3: This Could be the Start of Something New By musiclover94 Previously on TDGG… 

"Well, she was crying about you and Carletta. Being together," he said flatly.

"But she told me that she was happy for us!"

"Well, she was probably trying to mask her feelings, dude." Chad said and left him there to ponder that statement.

Troy called Gabriella after school, but got her voicemail. He left a message saying, "Hey, Gabriella, it's Troy. Can you call me back? I want to tell you something very important."

-----

Gabriella was about to go to bed. She opened her phone and clicked on 'Messaging', then selected 'Voicemails'. She always checked her voicemails before going to bed. She had one message.

"Hey, Gabriella, it's Troy. Can you call me back? I want to tell you something very important."

Gabriella looked puzzled, but hit the "Call Back" button and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Troy, this is Gabriella. I got your message. What did you want to tell me?" she said quietly.

"Well, what I have to tell you has to be done in person." he said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked quickly.

Troy quickly got on his shoes and coat and made his way to Gabriella's house, which was only two blocks away. He got to her backyard and pushed open the unlocked gate and walked in. He went over to the vine-thing that led up to Gabriella's personal porch and climbed up it. It was surprisingly strong.

"Gabriella?" he said into the phone.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said.

"Turn around."

She turned around and jumped a little, seeing Troy there, smiling at her. He started to sing…

This could be the start of something new 

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart…_

_The start of something new_

Gabriella smiled shyly when he finished

"Can you let me in?" he asked politely.

"Sure." Gabriella said and let him in.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" she asked, looking at him.

"That I…I love you, Gabriella." he said quickly and nervously.

"Wait, what?" Gabriella stammered, barley believing her ears.

"I love you," he said again, a bit slower.

"But what about Carletta?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't love her as much as I love you," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Gabriella asked him.

"I didn't want to hurt our friendship," he said.

"Well, you wouldn't of." Gabriella said quietly.

"What?" Troy asked, quickly looking at her.

"I love you too, Troy. Since eighth grade." she whispered.

"Really?" he asked, not believing _his _ears, "Me too!"

"Yeah. But what are you going to do about Carletta?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to break up with her, won't I?" he grinned.

"If you loved me before you even knew Carletta, why did you go out with her in the first place?" Gabriella asked.

"I know this sound really stupid," he said, and laughed a bit, "but I wanted to make you jealous, so that maybe you would come to me."

"Oh." Gabriella said shortly. She didn't have anything else to say to that.

"So prom, you and me?" he asked, smiling and looking over at her.

Gabriella grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking five years to come up with. It was bliss. And Troy was kissing her back.

"So, that means a yes?" Troy asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Defiantly." Gabriella said and brought him into another kiss.

**Author's Note: **I think this turned out better than I expected, but that's just me. And I borrowed a lot of this chapter from the balcony scene in High School Musical 1. **PLEASE REVIEW!** _ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! _

And I have another question to ask you…

I really like writing songfics, but I need ideas for them.

Please leave the song you want to be seen, the category, paring, and other stuff.

I'm not trying to sound demanding, I just want my reviewers to be involved.

AND I **WILL **CREDIT YOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Breakup

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4 of Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar! 3 more chapters to go! Please enjoy and review!

_**Note: **_I will (possibly) be making a sequel to my newest songfic "Gabriella's Heart Will Go On". The idea FOR THE POSSIBLE SEQUEL came from HSMLUVER218! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea.

Chapter 4: Breakup 

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"Yeah. But what are you going to do about Carletta?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to break up with her, won't I?" he grinned.

"If you loved me before you even knew Carletta, why did you go out with her in the first place?" Gabriella asked.

"I know this sound really stupid," he said, and laughed a bit, "but I wanted to make you jealous, so that maybe you would come to me."

"Oh." Gabriella said shortly. She didn't have anything else to say to that.

"So prom, you and me?" he asked, smiling and looking over at her.

Gabriella grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking five years to come up with. It was bliss. And Troy was kissing her back.

"So, that means a yes?" Troy asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Defiantly." Gabriella said and brought him into another kiss.

"WHAT!?" Carletta screeched during lunch the next day. She was glaring at Troy with her bright emerald green eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you, Carletta." Troy repeated flatly.

"You just can't break up with me, Troy. We have been going out since _eighth grade!_" she dangerously hissed, her eyes flashing. By now everyone in the East High cafeteria were staring at them.

"Well, I am, Letta." he said. Just then, the bell rang. Troy walked toward the door very quick, leaving Carletta fuming.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said sweetly over the phone later that day.

"Hey, Gabs." he said back.

"That was some show today at lunch." she started.

"Yeah, I know. Well, now we can finally take our relationship public!" Troy grinned.

"Can't wait 'till tomorrow! Love you!" she laughed into the phone.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow!" Troy said lovingly and hung up. Life was perfect.

**Author's Note: **Well, that was a _really _short chapter, I know. The next one's will be longer, promise! And they will be chock-full of Troyella fluff!


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping!

**Author's Note: **Chapter five of Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Chapter 5: Shopping!**

**By musiclover94**

Previously… 

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said sweetly over the phone later that day.

"Hey, Gabs." he said back.

"That was some show today at lunch." she started.

"Yeah, I know. Well, now we can finally take our relationship public!" Troy grinned.

"Can't wait 'till tomorrow! Love you!" she laughed into the phone.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow!" Troy said lovingly and hung up. Life was perfect.

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed, running after her best friend in the hall.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?" Gabriella asked, not looking up from doing her locker combo.

"What do you mean, 'What's up?' Prom is in a week and a half! Do you have a date yet?" Taylor said happily.

"Yeah, I do." she said.

"Well, _who?_" Taylor whispered excitedly.

"Troy." she said, finally opening her locker. She started to unpack her books from her backpack.

"You mean _the _Troy? As in Troy Bolton?" Taylor exclaimed, barely able to keep from hopping around like mad.

"Yeah. There's only one Troy in the senior class, Tay. _You, _of all people should know that," she said.

"Well, how did you snag him?" Taylor asked.

"Well, after he broke up with Carletta, I told myself, _now or never_, so I called him and asked. And he said yes." she said, looking at her. She would tell her the full details later, but she really didn't want to be late for Homeroom.

"See you during Biology." Gabriella said and sped off quickly to Darbus' class. Taylor looked suspiciously at her friend.

"That _can't _be the true story…" she whispered to herself. The Homeroom bell rang and Taylor ran as fast as she could in the direction of Gabriella.

"Let's go shopping!" Gabriella exclaimed happily when the bell rang for the end of the school week.

"For what?" Taylor asked, completely forgetting what she was badgering Gabriella about earlier that day.

"Prom, of course!" Gabriella laughed.

"Ok. Let's go to Macy's! I heard they have really good prom dresses!" Taylor exclaimed, now completely engrossed in the topic.

"Ok, so I'll meet you at about 4 o'clock?" Gabriella asked.

"See you then." Taylor said.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all in Gabriella's convertible driving to Macy's.

"I can't wait for prom!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Kelsi said distantly

"Why are you bummed?" Taylor asked.

"Well, after prom, we're going to graduate, and we're all going to go to different colleges and probably will never see each other again!" Kelsi sighed sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about that now, Kelsi! Have some fun and don't let that dwell on you." Sharpay said and hugged her friend.

"Look at all the dresses!" Sharpay said, wide-eyed at all the beautiful items in front of her.

"Well, let's just look around and meet up over there." Gabriella said, pointing to a billboard of a tan girl smiling in a white dress.

"Ok!" they all said and departed.

Forty-five minutes later, they all were at the billboard. Gabriella had a ruby red strapless number with a jewel at the waist, a white halter dress, and an emerald green taffeta dress. Kelsi had a dark blue strapless dress with rhinestones down the sides, a pink halter number, and a yellow above-the knees dress, and Taylor had a red and gold strapless dress with trim on the end, a blue halter dress, and a black mid-calf dress. Sharpay had a sky blue halter dress, a white strapless number, and black-white polka-dot above-the-knee dress. Gabriella went into the dressing room first.

"Tres chic!" Sharpay exclaimed, using what little French she had obtained, when she saw Gabriella in the emerald dress.

"You like it?" Gabriella asked, spinning in the 360-mirror.

"We love it!" they all said at once.

"I like it too, so I'm going to get it. The other dresses weren't my size and they didn't have any sizes smaller," she said, smiling at her reflection.

Kelsi was next. She tried on the yellow dress.

"Love it, Kelsi!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You should curl your hair when you wear it!" Sharpay suggested.

Next was Taylor. She tried on the red-and-gold dress.

"That looks awesome on you, Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Finally, it was Sharpay's turn. They braced themselves for a long wait.

Sharpay stepped out in the polka-dot dress.

"I love it!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"So do we!" Taylor and Gabriella said after her. Sharpay smiled.

An hour later, they came out of Macy's with two bags in their hands: one for the dress, and the other for the shoes and jewelry.

Gabriella flopped down on her bed and sighed happily.

"I can't wait for prom." She thought to herself as she started her Math homework, but got distracted by the thought of Troy.

**Author's Note: **Well, that wasn't the best ending, but the next chapter will be full of Troyella fluff. PROM!!! Yay! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Prom!

**Author's Note: **Another update! I am on fire! Please review and enjoy.

_Warning: _If you despise Troyella, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! There will be a lot of Troyella fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar 

**Chapter 6: Prom**

**By musiclover94**

Gabriella was at Taylor's house, primping for the biggest night of her life so far: Senior Prom. She had put on her dress and shoes, but was fixing her makeup and hair. She was trying to fix it into a messy bun, but had not yet achieved it.

"This is _not easy!_" Taylor said, a copy of Seventeen Prom laid out in front of her, with the heading 'Makeovers in 5 Minutes!'. She was practically ripping out her hair trying to master it.

"Calm down, Tay. I'll do it for you!" Gabriella laughed and got out a hairbrush. In three minutes, the 'do was picture perfect.

"Wow, thanks! You should be a hairdresser!" Taylor said, admiring her hair in the mirror.

"Nah, that was never my calling." Gabriella said distractedly, still trying to get _her _hair right.

"Yes!" she said victoriously as she completed the bun. She added a green clip to match the emerald dress she was wearing and strapped on green 3-inch heels.

"Our limo's here!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking out of the window in her room.

"Let's go!" Taylor said.

When they opened the limo door they saw Sharpay, accompanied by Zeke, Kelsi, accompanied by Jason, Martha, accompanied by Ryan, and had and Troy waiting for their dates.

"Hi, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and walked to the back of the roomy limo to sit with her date.

"Hey, Gabs!" he said and gave her a big kiss.

The limo started to drive toward East High. When they got there, the climbed out and walked into the gym.

"It doesn't smell like sweat anymore!" Gabriella observed.

"They must have put a lot of cleaning stuff in here." Troy commented.

Once everyone got into the gym, the DJ started playing the first song.

We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find 

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

Troy and Gabriella were dancing together during this song, Troy twirling Gabriella around. It was a major 'aww' moment.

The next song they played was a slow song.

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me, and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.

"Love you, Gabs." Troy said when they were dancing together.

"Love you." Gabriella said and gave him a romantic kiss.

After the last song, everyone piled out. The gang headed to the limo to go to Rondo's for after-prom pizza.

"Kels, what's wrong?" Jason asked, putting an arm around her.

"Well, when we graduate next month, we probably won't see each other again! We'll end up at different colleges!" Kelsi stammered.

"We won't lose touch, Kelsi!" Taylor said.

"Let's not dwell on that now!" Sharpay said, swirling the straw in her Diet Coke, "Let's just have fun and live every moment! Agreed?" she gave them all The Sharpay Eye.

They all agreed and shook on it.

**Author's Note: **This chapter wasn't the best of chapters, but please review! **Should I stop here? If I am to continue, I NEED IDEAS! You can tell me in a review, a PM, through e-mail, or IM me. My e-mail is on my profile, and my IM screename is elphabagirl94 !**


End file.
